The Wooden Door
by xxdopegirl
Summary: Pintu kayu itu adalah pintu yang membuat Yoongi menemukan ingatan lamanya! summary changed. Minyoon.Vkook. Slight!Namjin and Hopega. BTS fanfiction. my 2nd fanfiction,enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Wooden Door**

 **Pair: Minyoon,VKook,Hopega Slight! Namjin**

 **First name top!**

 **Romance,Fantasy,lil bit of humor (receh)**

 **WARNING! BoyXBoy,Typo everywhere,dsb. Siapkan kantung muntah sebelum membaca.g thanks.**

 **Dont like? Dont read ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Prologue

"Kau bukan manusia,meski aku mencintaimu sekalipun,kau tetap bukan seorang manusia. Dari awal ini salah,aku bodoh telah mumbuka pintu aneh itu. Aku hanya takut kau membahayakanku,atau lebih buruknya kau bisa membunuhku." –Min Yoongi

.

"Percayalah,aku tak akan pernah bisa membunuhmu,dan aku bersumpah akan menjadi makhluk terbodoh di dunia jika aku melukaimu. Aku berjanji Min Yoongi,aku akan menjagamu karna aku mencintaimu." –Park Jimin

.

"Min Yoongi,kembalilah ke dunia nyata. Park Jimin itu berbeda denganmu,tolong mengertilah dan kembali padaku." –Jung Hoseok

.

"Demi alien yang ada di planet lain,aku tidak menyesal mengikuti Yoongi hyung masuk ke pintu itu. Karna aku berani bersumpah,aku telah bertemu dengan kelinci manis di tempat aneh ini." –Kim Taehyung

.

"Orang idiot itu.. kenapa bisa dia ada di sini? Hanya orang terpilih yang bisa membuka pintu kayu itu. _Well,_ meskipun dia idiot tapi dia lumayan tampan,kekeke~" –Jeon Jungkook

.

TBC/Stop?

 **Wassup! Hai apa kabar/? '-'**

 **Aku kembali dengan ff ke-2ku di ffn ^^ ini baru prolog ya :3 chapter 1 menyusul kalau yg minat banyak,tapi kalau gaada yang minat aku delete ._. oh iya,terimakasih yang sudah review,fav,follow di ffku yg satu lagi ya :3.**

 **Oke,see you next time ^^**


	2. Chapter 1 New House

**The Wooden Door**

 **Pair: Minyoon,VKook,Hopega Slight! Namjin**

 **First name top!**

 **Romance,Fantasy,lil bit of humor (receh)**

 **WARNING! BoyXBoy,Typo everywhere,dsb. Siapkan kantung muntah sebelum membaca.g thanks.**

 **Dont like? Dont read ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1: New House

Yoongi menatap keluar jendela mobilnya selama perjalanan. Hari ini,ia dan keluarganya juga sepupunya akan pindah ke sebuah desa kecil di daerah Busan. Pekerjaan ayahnya membuatnya mau tak mau harus ikut pindah ke Busan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Saat ini Yoongi masih dalam keadaan mood yang buruk,karna sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu menyukai Busan. Pasalnya di Busan ini jarang turun salju,sedangkan Daegu selalu turun salju. Yoongi menyukai salju omong-omong.

"Kita sampai!"

Yoongi memerhatikan rumah yang ada di depan matanya. Sebuah rumah bergaya klasik ala bangsa eropa berwarna hijau _matcha_ dengan pintu besar berwarna putih. Yoongi mengernyit,rumah ini terlalu aneh untuk ada di negara Korea.

"Whoa,rumah ini keren!"

Taehyung _–sepupu Yoongi-_ dengan raut antusias keluar dari mobil menggendong tas punggungnya dan pergi ke bagasi mobil lalu menarik koper berbentuk anenya menuju rumah itu. Yoongi yang menyadari bahwa kedua orangtuanya sudah turun,dengan cepat ia ikut turun dari mobil sambil menyeret koper berwarna putihnya. Saat ia turun,terpaan angin yang lumayan dingin berhembus,mengacak acak poni surai abu abu itu dengan cepat.

Lagi lagi Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya. Jika tadi karna rumahnya yang terlalu aneh untuk pedesaan di Korea,sekarang ia juga merasa aneh dengan angin yang tiba tiba berhembus. _Yeah,_ angin berhembus itu bukan hal yang aneh,tapi angin ini aneh,seperti ada sebuah bisikan yang melintas bersama angin.

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya acuh,lalu kembali berjalan melewati pintu kayu jati berwarna putih itu.

Ia tidak sadar,ada seseorang ber _hoodie_ hitam sedari tadi memerhatikan Yoongi dari atas pohon oak tua di pinggir rumah. Menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti dibalik tudungnya yang samar.

"Dia sudah datang"

Bisik orang itu lalu mengilang secepat kilat bersamaan dengan daun kering yang berjatuhan.

.

.

.

Saat memasuki rumah itu,untuk sesaat Yoongi tertegun dengan interior rumah barunya,well dari luar rumah ini terlihat suram dan tampak kuno,tapi yang ia lihat di rumah ini adalah rumah elegan ala kerajaan eropa jaman dulu,dengan ruang tengah di hiasi lampu gantung yang tampak mewah,sofa berwarna merah marun dengan ukiran rumit di atasnya,dan jangan lupakan hiasan hiasan antik yang nampak bersih. Ia rasa barang barang itu bukan dari rumah lamanya,karna seingatnya,sofa di rumah mereka berwarna cokelat tua,juga hiasan hiasan itu bukan milik keluarganya atau Taehyung,tentu saja.

"Yoongi,kamarmu ada di lantai 2, Simpanlah barang barangmu,setelah itu beristirahatlah"

Suara lembut ibunya menyadarkan Yoongi dari keterkagumanya akan rumah baru ini,Yoongi mengangguk lalu dengan langkah pelan menyusuri rumah besar ini. Ia menaiki tangga yang berada di ruang tengah,saat sampai disana terdapat ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas,hanya sofa hijau tua yang ada di kamarnya,karpet beludru berwarna cokelat milik Taehyung,rak rak bukunya,juga perapian kecil di sebelah rak buku juga meja komputernya.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil,ia tidak terlalu menyesal karna ia pindah ke Busan,toh ia mungkin akan merasa nyaman dengan suasana rumah ini.

Di sisi kananya, ia melihat 2 buah pintu kayu jati berwarna abu-abu di sisi kiri dan kananya,dan ia melihat Taehyung keluar dari pintu di sebelah kiri.

"Oh,Hyung,kau akan menyukai tempat ini,disini benar benar nyaman!"

"Tunggu,apa aku sekamar denganmu _lagi?!_ " Yoongi melotot tak percaya,sedangkan Taehyung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kurasa begitu,karna ada 2 ranjang di kamar ini. Pintu kanan itu kamar mandi. Aku akan turun kebawah hyung"

Dan Yoongi hanya bisa menatap sepupunya yang sudah turun dengan tatapan malas,yeah lagi lagi dirinya tidak akan tidur dengan tenang lagi.

.

.

.

Yoongi merebahkan dirinya di kasur ber seprai putih polos,kamarnya yang kali ini bisa dikatakan luas,sangat luas malah. Dengan interior yang sangat nyaman menurut Yoongi. Yoongi dan Taehyung itu sebenarnya memiliki beberapa kesamaan dalam hal favorit,tapi sifat mereka berbeda 180 derajat. Yoongi cenderung pemalas dan mencintai ketenangan,tetapi Taehyung itu anak yang rajin dan juga ceria,bisa dikatakan berisik.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya,dan dalam hitungan detik ia sudah tertidur dengan dengkuran halus. Dan masih tak ia sadari,ada seseorang tengah mengintainya sambil tersenyum lembut dari arah jendela yang terbuka.

"Yoongi hyung,aku merindukanmu"

Sosok itu kembali hilang bersama hembusan angin lagi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Haii apa kabar readers sekalian '-' . saya kembali dengan chapter 1 TWD/? Maaf karna saya apdetnya ngaret.g btw aku juga bakal ngaret update lagi karena senin saya ukk doakan saya oke hihihi ^^. Jiminya belum muncul disini,mungkin chapt depan muncul '-'**

 **Btw thanks juga yang udah review+fav+follow,see you in next chapter,bye :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Wooden Door**

 **Pair: Minyoon,VKook,Hopega Slight! Namjin**

 **First name top!**

 **Romance,Fantasy,lil bit of humor (receh)**

 **WARNING! BoyXBoy,Typo everywhere,dsb. Siapkan kantung muntah sebelum membaca.g thanks.**

 **Dont like? Dont read ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: The Door**

Sinar mentari menembus dari balik tirai jendela dengan malu malu,kicau burung terdengar di antara ranting ranting pohon oak yang tertanam di halaman rumah. Yoongi terbangun sambil meregangkan badanya lalu mengambil ponselnya yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

 **Klang!**

Tanganya tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah kunci kayu jati dengan gantungan daun berwarna hijau tua,lalu ia memungutnya. Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kunci kayu? Aku baru melihatnya" gumamnya,ia mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu menyimpan kunci itu kembali di meja nakas dan bergegas mandi. Tanpa ia ketahui seekor tikus kecil menyimpan sebuah kertas di samping ponsel Yoongi.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk lalu mendudukan dirinya di kasur. Ia melirik ke arah kasur di lain di sebelah kasurnya,disana terdapat Taehyung yang masih tertidur dibalut selimut berwarna abu-abu yang tebal. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,pergerakan tanganya terhenti saat ia hendak mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja. Jika tadi ada sebuah kunci,sekarang secarik kertas lusuh berada di sebelah ponselnya. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

" _Malam bulan pukul 12 tengah malam,berdirilah di samping patung kucing"_ Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya. Lagi. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Yoongi?"

Suara halus ibunya yang terdengar dari ambang pintu membuyarkan pikiran Yoongi. ia menengok ke arah ibunya.

"Ada apa ibu?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menyimpan kertas tadi kembali ke meja. "Bangunkan Taehyung,lalu kita sarapan bersama di bawah,ayah sudah menunggu" Ucap ibunya,Yoongi mengangguk lalu wanita paruh baya itu pergi meninggalkan Yoongi. Dengan malas Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya lalu membangunkan Taehyung.

"Taehyung,bangunlah ibu sudah menunggu di bawah" Yoong mengguncang-guncang badan Taehyung. "Ugh,Hyung lima menit lagi aku kebawah,kau duluan saja" Taehyung membalikan baadanya,sedangkan Yoongi menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah,aku duluan,cepatlah kebawah" Yoongi pergi setelah Taehyung menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas.

.

.

.

Keadaan hening dan tenang menyelimuti sarapan pagi keluarga Min,beberapa pelayan berseragam tampak sibuk di setiap penjuru rumah,keluarga Min itu termasuk keluarga terpandang,apalagi ayahnya Yoongi,Tuan Min adalah seorang dokter spesialis ternama di Daegu.

"Ah,kudengar di berita tadi pagi malam ini akan ada bulan purnama" Suara ibu Yoongi memecahkan suasana hening di meja makan. Ayahnya mengangguk. "Di koran tadi pagi juga ada beritanya,nah Taehyung,Yoongi jika kalian ingin melihatnya dengan jelas,pergilah ke taman tengah rumah ini." Yoongi menatap ayahnya. "Taman tengah?" Tanya Yoongi,Taehyung disebelahnya mengangguk antusias. "Kau belum melihatnya hyung? Benar benar keren,di tengah rumah ini ada taman!"

Ucapan Taehyung mengingatkanya pada kertas lusuh yang ada di meja nakasnya. Setelah sarapan bersama,Yoongi kembali ke kamarnya lalu mengambil kunci kayu dan kertas lusuh itu sambil menggenggamnya erat.

"Berarti,malam ini aku harus menemukan maksud kertas ini" Ucap Yoongi,lalu pergi menuju ke komputernya,dan melakukan kegiatannya,menulis lirik dan mengaransemen lagu.

Dan lagi,sosok berhoodie hitam memerhatikan Yoongi yang sedang melakukan kegiatanya,sosok itu tersenyum bahagia. "Semoga kau mengingatku hyung" lalu sosok itu hilang bersama angin.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Haloo pakabar semua? Yang nunggu the wooden door update mana suaranyaa/? *krik krik*.g oh iya yang masih bingung manggil saya apa,panggil aja syoe oke :3. Btw, maapkeun syoe karna ngaretnya yang warbyasah :'v. Berhubung syoe kelas sembilan/? *masi muda * Kayanya syoe bakal jarang update,paling kalau update oneshoot atau drabble,soalnya kalau lanjutin TWD belum tentu sempat,tapi kalau antusias dari readers banyak, Syoe bakal sempetin buat update TWD :'3. Oke segitu aja paling, yang mau kontak kontakan/? Sama syoe bisa dm di ig _xxdopegirl_ ,see ya next time /peluk cium/.g**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Wooden Door**

 **Pair: Minyoon,VKook,Hopega Slight! Namjin**

 **First name top!**

 **Romance,Fantasy,lil bit of humor (receh)**

 **WARNING! BoyXBoy,Typo everywhere,dsb. Siapkan kantung muntah sebelum membaca.g thanks.**

 **Dont like? Dont read ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3 : The Door II

Yoongi menatap tempat di hadapanya dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman. Di hadapanya,terdapat sebuah taman kecil dengan tanaman rambat di temboknya,dan sebuah danau kecil dengan air terjun yang juga kecil di sudut taman itu,juga patung kucing yang terletak di tengah taman. Yoongi melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganya. 'Jam sebelas lebih lima puluh lima menit,baiklah lima menit lagi' Batin pemuda bersurai abu abu itu. Ia lalu menatap kunci kayu dan kertas lusuh itu bergantian. Sebenarnya,apa maksudnya semua ini? Apakah ada orang yang menjahilinya atau bagaimana?

Netra kelamnya menatap patung kucing yang berada di tengah taman. Hingga akhirnya sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menghalangi pemandanganya. Yoongi melirik arlojinya yang sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas tepat. Ia segera menghampiri patung kucing itu dan menemukan sebuah surat lagi.

" _Masuklah ke dalam air terjun,bawa penerangan untuk berjaga jaga_ "

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya,yang benar saja? Kedalam air terjun? Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan hendak mengabaikan pesan itu.' Mungkin hanya orang iseng yang mengganggu' fikirnya sebelum sesuatu terjatuh di atas kepalanya.

"Ugh,sial! Siapa yang melempar ini?" Ia menggerutu sambil mengambil sesuatu yang mengenai kepalanya tadi. Dan lagi-lagi sepucuk surat dengan kertas lusuh. Yoongi mulai membaca kertas itu.

" _Aku tidak sedang bermain-main Yoongi-ssi,cepat masuk ke dalam air terjun jika kau ingin keluargamu selamat._ "

Yoongi lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahinya. Dan dengan terpaksa ia menyalakan lampu senter yang ada di ponselnya dan mulai mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam air terjun. Saat Yoongi baru menginjakan kakinya di depan air terjun,dengan anehnya air terjun itu terbelah,menampakan jalan setapak yang gelap. Yoongu membulatkan bola matanya. "Ini gila!" gumamnya lalu mulai mengikuti arah jalan setapak itu. Dan tanpa ia sadari,seseorang mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Yoongi mendengus kecil saat beberapa sarang laba-laba menghalangi jalanya. _Yoongi benci laba-laba!_. Ia mengarahkan senternya lagi ke depan dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang mengkilap di ujung jalan. 'sebuah pintu?' ujarnya dalam hati. Dengan segera ia menghampiri pintu itu dan mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata terbuat kayu jati itu. "Cih, dikunci" Yoongi mendengus. Tiba –tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Ah,apakah mungkin..." Ia merogoh saku hoodienya dan mengambil kunci yang ia temukan tadi pagi di meja nakas kamarnya. Yoongi memasukan kunci itu ke dalam lubang kunci.

 **Cklek**

"Eh? Terbuka?" Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. Ia membuka pintu kayu itu dengan perlahan dan saat Yoongi bisa melihat keseluruhanya,ia membulatkan mata sipitnya dan berdecak kagum. Di hadapanya terdapat sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dengan beberapa lukisan artistik di dindingnya.

"Kau siapa?" suara itu berhasil menyadarkan Yoongi dari keterkagumanya. Ia melirik ke arah seekor kelinci,uh,bukan,manusia setengah kelinci lebih tepatnya. Manusia setengah kelinci itu membulatkan matanya ketika ia bisa melihat dengan jelas orang di depanya. "Min Yoongi?" Tanya kelinci itu. "Bagaimana bisa au tau namaku?" Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. "Tentu saja aku tau karena Jimin hyung yang memintaku untuk menjemputmu. Omong-omong,namaku Jungkook" Manusia setengah kelinci yang diketahui bernama Jungkook itu tersenyum dengan manis. Yoongi masih mengerutkan dahinya,Jimin? Jimin siapa?. "Eh,yang di belakangmu siapa? Bukankah hanya kau yang bisa membuka pintu ini? Tuan jangan membawa orang lain melewati pintu ini!" Jungkook menggerutu,membuat Yoongi mau tak mau melirik ke arah belakang.

"Taehyung? Kau kenapa ada disini?" Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang sedang menampilkan cengiran tidak berdosanya. "Aku tadi mengikutimu kesini hehe" Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "UGH! KENAPA ADA MANUSIA LAIIINNNNN!" Jungkook berteriak kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Telinga kelincinya terlihat bergerak-gerak kecil. Taehyung terpaku melihat Jungkook yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan,ia jadi teringat salah satu karakter anime _Yuka Aisaka_ dari anime _Shio moe etotama_. 'Manisnya...' Batin Taehyung dalam hati. Ia masih menatap si manusia kelinci itu. Yoongi yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Jadi,Jungkook-ssi,bisa kau jelaskan maksud dari kertas yang ada di meja nakas dan kunci dari kayu jati itu?" Yoongi akhirnya membuka suara. Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali lalu menepuk dahinya pelan. "Ah,kalau itu, lebih baik tuan yang-"

"Jangan panggil aku tuan,panggil aku hyung saja" Yoongi memotong ucapan Jungkook. "Baiklah-baiklah,jadi lebih baik hyung tanyakan saja pada Jimin hyung,ayo,kuantar ke kamar Jimin hyung." Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum. "Lalu,bagaimana denganku?" Taehyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau juga ikut,biar Jimin hyung yang menghukum orang yang tak diundang!" Jungkook mendelik ke arah Taehyung,membuat Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

 **Tok tok tok...**

"Jiminie hyung! Buka pintunya" Jungkook mengetuk sebuah pintu besar dari pohon jati. "Sebentar" Jawab sebuah suara dari dalam kamar. Yoongi tertegun selama beberapa menit. Rasanya Yoongi familiar dengan suara ini.

 **Kriet...**

"Ada a- oh? Kau sudah datang?" Pintu terbuka dan suara itu menyadarkan Yoongi. Yoongi menatap pria dengan balutan piama di depanya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Sekali lagi,wajah pria itu terasa familiar. Ia seperti pernah bertemu denganya sebelumnya. Yoongi berusaha mengingat orang di hadapanya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya serasa berputar,ingatan masa lalu yang sudah ia hapus seahkan terulang kembali.

" _Suga hyung,chim-chim suka suga hyung"_

Sebuah suara entah darimana membuat kepalanya makin pusing. "Arghh" Yoongi memegangi kepalanya,ia memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya.

" _Chim-chim,jangan pergi..."_

Yoongi terjatuh di lantai,samar-samar ia mendengar suara Taehyung dan Jungkook yang menanyakan keadaanya. Saat Yoongi mencoba membuka matanya,pandanganya mengabur.

"Chim-chim..." Ucap Yoongi sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

HALOOOOOOO! Adakah yang nungguin TWD? Duh maapkan dakuh yaa updatenya super ngaret,tugas anak kelas 9 naudzubilah numpuknya hiks T.T *curhat dikit gapapa kali ya ;-; .g mungkin setelah ini aku bakal lama update lagi :'3 karna jujur aja aku lupa sama plot cerita ini :'v .g Tapi insyaallah kutamatin kok *gatau kapan itu juga :'v okeh sekarang syoe pengen bales balesin review,tapi dari chapter 2 aja yha ;-;

 **Viyomi** : Ehehe,nanggung ya? Ini udah kupanjangin dikit/? Hope u like it ^^

 **Minyoonlovers** : Hmm...siapa ya? Wkwk disini belum ada penjelasanya,mungkin di chapter depan depan/? Hehe ini udah lanjut ya ^^

 **Sugasugababy** : Ini sudah ku lanjut ^^

 **Candytopuppy** : Kayanya sekarang juga lupa lagi alurnya hiks ;-; gapapa kok,lagian aku juga ngaret updatenya hehe ^^

 **ORUL2** : Halooo kakkk orl2/? '-')/ iya kak selalu semangat kok sekolah mah hehe :'v. Ini sudah ku lanjut kak,baru dapet waktu senggang langsung ngetik hehe ^^

HUAAA pokonya makasih buat yang udah review,fav,ama follow ya,makasiihhhh banget,tapi tolong maklumi kalau aku agak ngaret ;-; omong-omong,chukkae uri bangtan dapet daesang di MMA ,seneng banget masa :'3 dan kalau ada yang mau lebih kenal sama syoe kuy follow followan ig/? _xxdopegirl_ aku juga butuh teman untuk berfangirl bareng,jadi mari berteman/? ;-;

Arigatouuu see you ^^)/


End file.
